Talk:2014 Midsummer event
Dialogue from the 2014 Midsummer event. Talk to Kaqemeex and choose option “Midsummer Event” Player: What are you doing? Kaqemeex: Ah, some help. Every year around this time of year, we druids perform a ritual to protect nature from evil corrupting spirits. Kaqemeex: But this year, our ritual doesn’t seem to be working. Try as we might, the alter of Guthix isn’t responding to us. Player: Is there anything I can do to help? Kaqemeex: If you could join in with our chant, we might see some progress. Kaqemeex: Gather around the altar and chant when you are ready. Player chants at Guthix altar. Kaqemeex: Wh…what, it didn’t work? Kaqemeex: Let me study this, come back to me in a bit. Player goes back to Kaqemeex. Player: What should we do now? Kaqemeex: I have a friend a very wise old Dwarf, who might know what is wrong. Unfortunately, I can’t leave the altar at such a critical time. May i ask you consult him on our behalf? Player: Sure. Kaqemeex: Excellent. His name is Thordur. Player: How do i go about finding him? Kaqemeex: Thordur likes to hide between the planes of acceptance. You will not find him using conventional adventuring. Thankfully, I can teleport you directly too him. Kaqemeex: Ready? Choose Option: Yes Player: Yes. Kaqemeex: Here we go. Teleported to Thordur. Talk to Thordur Thordur: Welcome to Blackhole, human. Can I help you? Thordur: Choose “Kaqemeex’s buisness”. Player: Kaqemeex sent me. He and the druids are having trouble with their ritual. The altar isn’t responding to their chants. Thordur: Sigh… Player: What? Thordur: Were any offerings made to the altar? Player: Not that I’m aware of. Thordur: This happens every year…. Thordur: ………hear that? Player: I hear something, it sounds very faint. Thordur: Those are voices; a spoken riddle. Solving the riddle will tell you what you need to offer to the altar in order for the ritual to work. Thordur: Listen carefully… You listen carefully and hear the following… Falsified the coward, yum! Player: I shall let Kaqemeex know. Thank you, Thordur. Thordur: Here, have this. It will get you out. Thordur hands you a disk of returning. Player: Thank you. You teleport out and head back to Taverly and talk to Kaqemeex. Player chooses “Midsummer Event” Player: Thordur told me that we need to make an offering to the altar. We need to decypher the offer from this riddle. Falsified the coward, Yum! Kaqemeex: We forget about that every year. Kaeqmeex: I hope you have your wits about you adventurer. These riddles are never easy and us druids are no good at them. Kaqemeex: If you can solve them for us, we’ll reward you. You solve the riddle, to find out that you need to obtain a cooked chicken. Use the cooked chicken on the altar. Talk to Kaqemeex. Kaqemeex: I saw it work! Well done! Player: Oh it was nothing really. Really easy, no problem at all. Kaqemeex: Good, because this ritual will need to be repeated tomorrow. Kaqemeex: If you manage to do this three times for us, we’ll give you a special reward. Kaqemeex: In the mean time, have this. Kaqemeex gives you a half full wing jug. Kaqemeex: Just remember, it’s half full, not half empty! 2014 Midsummer event is completed. Alceil (talk) 14:51, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Alceil Is this event still live? If not what was the last day to complete it? (To archive the dates) TheDethklokGuy (talk) 11:56, August 22, 2014 (UTC)